1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat cooking device and, more specifically, to a heat cooking device including a fan for feeding air from an inlet to an outlet through an air path.
2. Description of the Background Art
A conventional heat cooking device is provided with a fan for cooling a high voltage transformer or a magnetron as heating means. Among heat cooking devices, for a microwave oven installed at a high place, for example on a wall or on a kitchen cabinet, a fan has been provided not only for cooling but also for allowing use of the device simply as a ventilation fan.
In some of the conventional heat cooking devices, some allow selection of direction of exhaustion of the fan from a plurality of directions. For example, a device of the type installed on a kitchen cabinet, allows the user to select the direction of exhaustion into or out from the room.
In such type of heat cooking device, however, when the direction of exhaustion of the fan is set into the room, the noise at the time of exhaustion or ventilation has been rather large and unpleasant for the user.